


[Podfic] John's Room

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Palace, PWP, sherlock cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: There are, strictly speaking, two places Sherlock calls John’s room.One of them is the real room, upstairs in 221B, made of brick and wood, plaster and wallpaper, furniture and military corners on the bed.The other one has a yellow sticky note on its door with John’s room scrawled on it in John’s handwriting, messy after years of taking notes during med school and even more years of hastily scribbling down prescriptions. It’s the room in Sherlock’s mind palace.It is a room, yes. But it’s more than that. It’s a series of events that unfolds upon entering.





	[Podfic] John's Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [John's room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643679) by [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/pseuds/alexaprilgarden). 



> This is a surprise podfic to say a huge 'thank you' to alexaprilgarden for all the work she did to help promote the podfic for SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John's wonderful 'Gimme Shelter'. No permission sought, (so I hope it's ok, Alex!!?)
> 
> Lots of love and big thanks!
> 
> The cover art is by the fantastic Zigster, who came up with this beauty within MINUTES of my asking if she would consider doing a cover for the pod! Thank you, too, Ziggy, you are stardust, indeed.
> 
> Music is Cloud Drift by Paul Mottram

 


End file.
